Looking Back
by moxieangel
Summary: Before a night on the town, Maes gives Roy some friendly advice. Please R&R!


Maes practically ran down the hall to Roy's door. He stopped short of the door and smiled. He straightened his glasses and brushed his pants off. He took a deep breath then slow exhaled, claming his jetty nerves. He quickly knocked on the door and stepped back. He waited nervously but there was no answer. Maes bit his lip and looked at his watch. It was fifteen till seven and Roy was supposed to be expecting him. Maes frowned and knocked on the door, harder this time. After a minute there was movement from inside.

"Come in!!"

"Thought you forgot about me!"

"Sorry, I'll be out in a second. Pull up a seat!"

Maes smiled as he shut the door behind him. From the kitchen he could see movement in the bedroom. Maes made his way carefully past the precariously stacked books crowding what little space there was in the flat to sit on the couch. He cleared away a spot on the couch and hunkered down.

"Thought of where you wanna eat?" Maes called.

"Not really." Came a muffled reply.

"How about the pub down town?"

"Delaney's?"

"Yeah, that one. I hear they got two dollar pints on Fridays."

Maes grinned as Roy poked his head out of the door way. Roy smirked. A few minutes later Roy finally skulked out into the living room. Maes turned from looking at the pictures on the wall and frowned.

"What the heck are wearing?"

"What are you talking about?"

Maes frowned. God couldn't he just learn to relax. Roy was wearing black slacks, a red collared shirt and a matching black sports coat. Roy looked at himself in the hallway mirror then shrugged at Maes.

"We aren't going out till you change into something comfortable." Maes said sternly

"This is comfortable."

"Maybe, but it is way too formal for the pub and myself. Besides, it doesn't suit you at all."

Maes followed Roy back to his room and instructed Roy on what was casual and what was not. Roy ignored most of what was said and instead focused his attention on the ceiling fan which was in need of a good clean.

"…Got all that Roy?"

"Hmm? Yeah…what ever you say."

"Good now I'm going to go sit and wait on you out in the kitchen." Maes said before turning and leaving.

Roy shook his head and smiled. He then moved to his wardrobe and pulled out a plain black shirt and a pair of brown pants. He quickly changed and glanced around the room to locate his keys. They were underneath his favorite black fleece. He decided to grab the black fleece, no telling how cold it would be on the way home. He quietly closed the door behind him and headed back out to the kitchen.

Maes was rummaging around in the fridge when Roy entered the kitchen. Roy leaned on the door and sighed. Maes stood up quickly causing himself to hit his head on the top shelf. Roy chuckled as Maes cursed and held his head. After the initial pain ebbed away Maes looked Roy over.

"Wow. That's what you look like under all that uniform."

"What?!"

Maes shrugged. He for one did wear other clothing then his uniform. Roy always wore his uniform to just about everything.

"I like it. It makes you look like an entirely different person."

"Really?" Roy asked blushing.

"Really."

"Now about you." Roy said deviously.

"Me?"

Roy moved closer to Maes scrutinizing him. Maes frowned slightly as Roy walked around him. Roy stopped in front of him and smirked.

"I'll take these." Roy said, quickly snatching Maes glasses.

"What the heck?! Give me back my glasses!" Maes said groping blindly.

"You don't need these, _they don't suit you_."

Maes smirked and ceased his flailing.

"Ok. Fine I get it. I'm sorry."

"Get what?"

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't think that it bothered you…"

"Yeah, well it does."

"I'm sorry, wear what ever you want. I guess I just wanted tonight to be laid back I guess. Forget about work, you know."

Roy looked at his companion, who was staring bleakly at the counter. Roy smiled and handed Maes his glasses. Maes smiled and pulled him into a rib-crushing hug. Roy growled.

"Ten-second rule…" he managed to hiss.

"Oh. Sorry."

"So, are there really two dollar pints?"

"Hell yeah!"


End file.
